Love Me Forever!
by Yaoi S-Sugar Addict
Summary: Light gives L a visit to his house when he caught L masturbating before he came..


**Title: **Love Me Forever!

**Author:** _Yaoi S-Sugar Addict_

**Warning: **This is rated M (mature), so before you start reading it..**Please Beware!**

**Summary: **_Light gives L a visit to his house when he caught L masturbating before he came.._

**Pairings:**_ L x Light_

**Characters included:**_ L Lawliet, Light Yagami, Matsuda.._

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, which is an obvious thing..

_**Please Enjoy~..and don't forget to leave lots of reviews! **_

* * *

><p>Heat build in his groin as L griped the bulge growing in his pants. He began groping it with his hands and images of Light flashed through his mind. Most of them were images of perversion.<p>

L couldn't stand anymore, he needed Light in him. He pulled his zipper down and released his wet, dripping, erect member. L stroked his member furiously while fantasizing about his beloved Light-kun.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and L went ahead to open the door.

"Oh, that must be Matsuda-san coming to collect the investigation project report work!"...That was what L assumed...

Soon, came face to face with Yagami Light-kun. Light's eyes soon diverted to the wet dark patch on L's pants near the groin.

"Wow Ryuzaki, I didn't know you masturbated!" L's face burned a scarlet red and he gripped onto the side of his shirt. L was thinking of an excuse to talk his way out of this embarrassing situation, but couldn't..

Light paused before saying " You look so cute like this, and actually it got me hard.."

L blushed and gasped. His heart thumping wildly against his chest, not wanting to stop.

Light unzipped his jeans and pulled it down without hesitation. Next, of course his boxers. A bulging hard cock showed.

"Light-kun.." L said and kissed the younger brunette on the lips passionately. His tongue forcing entery into Light's mouth and exploring every inch of it's warm caverns, tasting him.

When Light finally managed to pull away,L proceeded to tasting Light's body. He licked his dry lips and placed them onto Light's neck.

L loved how Light tasted salty, yet sweet. His tongue slid down to Light's nipples. It was hard. L bit his Light's right nipple and pinched his left one. Light could not stop the moans of pleasure escaping from his lips.

L pulled away and pushed Light's head towards his groin..

"Suck it,"L demanded Light in a forceful manner that Light did not dare to not obey him.

Light gripped L's large cock with both hands and shoved it into his mouth. He sucked and licked L's huge erected member.

"Light-kun, please stop!..I'm going to cum!" L pleaded as he tried to push Light's head away. Soon, L came on Light's face. The sight of Light right now was simply erotic.

"Ryuzaki, I need you in me now!"

"Do you want me to prepare you?"

"Help yourself.."

L swallowed once more as he stroked Light's cock and brought his fingers towards Light's ass. L slid one finger in as Light moaned and gasped in pleasure. His finger thrusting in and out of Light's ass.

"Ryuzaki! Ah..haa...nngh...haa!"

L thought that Light's voice was sexy and adorable. He wanted to hear more of it.

Soon a third finger was inserted.

L went to his drawer and took a bottle of lube out. He squirted it on his member, then applied some into Light's entrance. He placed his cock on Light's entrance, then slowly inserted it into Light.

L thrusted it into Light hard and fast. It felt good and Light stroked his cock while L's body slammed hard onto his.

"Ryuzaki, I..I feel.."

"What d..do you feel?..Did it feel good?"L replied in response.

"Yeah, it felt very good..but I'm.."

L couldn't figure out what Light was going to say next. Light's hands held his member tightly

"You're cumming?"

Yes, a white liquid was squirted out from Light's cock.

Light felt that he was going to die from embarrassment. He adverted his gaze away from L, but L held his face close and kissed him.

They kissed and kissed, but of course L would win the battle of dominace. They lay on the bed embracing each other tightly, wearing nothing but their pants.

Suddenly the doorknob was twisted and a bright faced Matsuda-san stared at them in shock.

"I..I'm sorry if I disturbed y..you!" Matsuda's face turned red and immediately ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Let's just hope he doesn't tell anyone what he saw just now.." Light said and burried his face into L's chest.

"How about we bribe him, my beloved Light-kun?" L joked and they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling gently at each other...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

This is my first fan fic and I really hope you have enjoyed reading it! I had to edit it all over again because I forgotten to check for mistakes and errors..

I had a really hard time writing this, plus coping with my studies and all...

I write Mature and Adult stories better than those rated T or K+...

Somehow, I always use Matsuda for the extra character...Cause' maybe I don't really like the other task force members...Especially Aizawa..(His hair is weird..) **I'M SORRY!**


End file.
